


Ryuji's had enough (Ryuji/Akira)

by CinnamonRoll123



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, And Ryuji is a bottom, Horrible smut btw, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: So Ryuji just saved everyone and when they don't thank him, he decides enough is enough.Spoilers for 7th palace.And also, this happens in a universe where Akechi doesn't exist and after Shido's palace the PT disband.





	1. Part one

Ryuji gasped desperately for air.  
What had happened again?  
Shido’s palace, the ship and oh…  
He was suddenly very aware of the floor he was on. He was on the pavement, arms uncomfortably underneath him and he moved, wincing when pain jolted up his side. He hurt. A lot. But he saved them. For once, he wasn’t a nobody and surely, surely, even Morgana now had only kind words for him. Excitedly, he stood up, all pain forgotten, and looked around. The Diet building was nearby and he ran towards it, knowing that they had to be there.  
“Ryuji!” someone screamed out in pain. Ann. Ryuji walked quickly towards the source and found his best friends standing under a lamp, looking worse for wear. Heck, even Akira looked worried and nothing made him look like that. It made Ryuji feel a little bad. He walked towards them nonchalantly, as if he didn’t just throw himself into fire to save them and smiled.  
“What’s up?” he said calmly, his smile faltering slightly when he was met with surprised looks. “That crying look does not suit you Ann.”  
Multiple emotions ran over Ann’s face, as well as the rest of their faces and the last thing they focused on was anger. Her hand flew back and-  
BAM!  
She smacked him with all the strength she could muster, which was a lot. The rest of the girls looked like they would like to do the same. It stung. He had just saved these guys, right? He hadn’t done anything wrong…right? He wasn’t worthless or anything. All of a sudden, he was aware of all their eyes and the things he could see in them. Anger, disappointment and…hatred.  
But these guys were his friends! They wouldn’t hate him. They couldn’t hate him. Morgana scathingly looked at Ryuji, once again calling him an idiot. Ann pulled her hand back to smack him again.  
“W-Wait!” he cried out. “What did I do?”  
“What did you do?” Ann mimicked him angrily. “You absolute idiot Sakamato!”  
Ryuji may have been dense, stupid or idiotic, but he couldn’t miss how many times everyone called him an idiot. Why was he an idiot anyway? And why was it him who always got blamed, always the one to laugh at, not with? What did he do? Even Akira, the one person he thought was his best friend was staring on with nothing on his face. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just blank eyes staring. Maybe he thought Ryuji deserved it too. All those hangouts and training didn’t matter because Ryuji Sakamato was an idiot and worthless, nothing special. Not like anybody else cared. He thought these guys were the closest thing to family, other than his mom, but he was wrong. Deadly wrong. They didn’t care.  
“Enough.” He said, sounding completely different to himself. Instead of hot, fiery anger, this was cold and white-hot. Something no one had seen him do. Ann faltered and he carried on. “What did I do? I saved all your asses over there and what do I get? A smack. No thank you or anything.”  
“But you-” Ann tried to snap back.  
“You don’t get it. I’m sick of it. You call me idiotic, stupid, useless, every single name under the moon and not once have any of you said a really sincere kind thing to me.” Ryuji interrupted her, so angry he really didn’t care about the shock on their faces.  
“Look Ryuji-” Futaba looked like she was about to lecture him so he stopped her.  
“No. I’m sick of being made fun of or laughed at. I thought you guys were my friends. Especially you.” he pointed at Akira. “But you stand there and do nothing. I see you don’t give a rat’s arse about me being here, so you know what, I’m leaving.”  
“Wait, Ryuji-” Akira started, stepping forward.  
“Oh yeah, that reminds me.” Ryuji looked Akira dead in the eyes. “I bet Kamoshida would really approve of your behaviour.”  
Ryuji walked off, knowing that they would be angry at him. He pretended he didn’t care, but he did. Just because you cut off a toxic relationship, didn’t mean that you’d get over it quickly. He’d get over it. Because he did with the track team. And he was going to do it again for the Phantom Thieves.


	2. Part 2

Ryuji was happy that it was the weekend after that blow-up because it meant he could cool down. His mom was clearly worried because he locked himself in his room, and when he did go out, he disappeared again in about ten seconds. However, he couldn’t escape school where they were. He was tempted to skip but that would disappoint his mom and he couldn’t do that. It didn’t mean that he’d happily go to school. He was almost late and for the first time, he was happy that he and Akira were in different classes. He wouldn’t have to see his ridiculously fluffy hair or his small smile that he only made for Ryuji.  
Oh.  
That was another reason he didn’t like the fact that Akira approved of him getting put down. For the past few months, Ryuji had been feeling something different to mere friendship. Akira had occupied his thoughts, day and night. But he knew Akira was unattainable. Ryuji was worthless and not special enough to date Akira. Someone like Makoto would’ve been better for him. Those thoughts didn’t stop his heart from beating erratically when Akira was around, or thoughts of Akira to invade his mind when he was alone at night. It didn’t stop Ryuji from whispering Akira’s name when he masturbated, but he wouldn’t tell anyone that.

After school, he practically rushed out the school, but they were waiting for him. Violently, Ann dragged him along with them to a secluded area of the courtyard. And then they faced him, something written on their faces that Ryuji had never seen.  
“Ryuji…” Akira started, but Ryuji wasn’t having any of it.  
“Ok, so you’re here to apologise and I’m not going to accept. I’ve had enough of being told I’m worthless, I’ve heard God knows how many times.” He said.  
“Don’t be an idiot and listen!” Morgana snapped.  
“Shut up.” He glared at the cat who flinched back. “You are the worst out of this lot. How many times did you call me worthless?”  
Ryuji may have been speaking the truth, but it still hurt. These guys were important to him. If only they cared for him too.  
“Even though that Kamoshida comment was unneeded, we want to apologise.” Haru said.  
“It wasn’t unneeded. You treated me the same as him. In the mental sense.” Ryuji answered back quietly.  
They all stopped their protests. Now, Ryuji was a loud, overbearing and sometimes annoying person. Nobody had seen him like this. Maybe after Kamoshida had ruined Ryuji’s career, but that was it.  
“Ryuji, we’re sorry.” Akira said, bowing politely. “And…we want to change our ways.”  
Ryuji wanted to join them again.  
Wanted to feel safe and happy again.  
But how long would it take until they started treating him like shit again? He couldn’t have that again. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head.  
“Please.” Akira said. For the first time, Akira actually looked like he was begging for Ryuji to come back. Ryuji faltered. Akira held out his hand, and Ryuji made a tiny movement to take it but his phone interrupted the exchange.  
Ryuji took the opportunity and ran away.


	3. Part 3

Akira, the normally composed leader of the Phantom Thieves was frustrated. Not at Ryuji, but at himself and the rest of his friends. Ryuji had ran away from him twice now. And it was all his fault. He saw the constant teasing and bullying and didn’t do a single thing. He saw everyone talk to him like he was rubbish, saw the hurt in his eyes, watched it happen-  
Why didn’t he do anything?  
Simple. He was scared that he’d lose his friends, the only people who accepted him even though he had a criminal record. But how could he forget the first person who looked at him and didn’t judge? The person who, within five minutes of knowing each other, was willing to sacrifice himself for Akira. At that time, Akira had only awakened to his persona because he was determined to save the person who as too selfless for their own good.  
Now, you may say that Akira was cheesy, but he believed it was love at first sight. Ryuji’s heart-warming smile, his warm brown eyes and his bright blond hair that was the opposite of his kinder personality. He was loud and overbearing, but if you dug a bit deeper, he was sensitive and caring. Who wouldn’t fall in love with someone like that? And, Akira had pushed his luck lately and flirted carefully with Ryuji, with no response. He didn’t know whether it was a blessing or a curse that Ryuji was so dense.  
And Ryuji had all but run away from him. Accused him of being a bystander, and he was, he was an awful human being. Everyone in the PT was cool and all, but no one could replace Ryuji. All calls and texts weren’t being read or taken, presumably because Ryuji had blocked his number. So, he called a meeting.  
“I really didn’t mean to hurt Ryuji!” Haru piped up. To be fair, the only mean thing she had said was that Ryuji was too clumsy to even consider gardening and that wasn’t even that bad.  
“Haru, you’re fine. It was just me…” Akira said melancholically.   
“No. It was me as well.” Ann said. “I knew him for the longest, I knew what he went through and I should’ve been kinder.”  
“I…” Morgana started and everyone turned to him. “I was the cruellest to Ryuji. He did nothing wrong, he was just the easiest target.”  
“We’ve all done a lot wrong.” Makoto said reasonably. “And now, we have to consider our options on how to get him to forgive us.”  
“Maybe Akira could go!” Futaba cried out. “They were the closest and I’m sure Ryuji wouldn’t mind being near you.” she winked suggestively, and Akira would’ve reacted more if the situation wasn’t so serious. He was grateful at her attempt to make them feel better.  
“I’ll try.”

That was how he ended up, cornering Ryuji in a place he least expected Ryuji to be, their usual hangout spot. He expected Ryuji to stray away from the memories, but he didn’t and Akira held onto the hope that maybe Ryuji missed them. From far away, Ryuji looked like he was just sitting, looking into the distance. Closer, there was definitely a layer of tears slowly making their way down his face. Ryuji sniffed, but didn’t wipe the tears away.  
“R-Ryuji?” Akira asked worriedly.  
“Akira?!” he jumped up immediately, turning his face away. Akira, feeling desperate, stepped forward and blocked his exit. He was not going to let him run away again.  
“I’m so, so sorry Ryuji.” He started before starting to ramble. “I know me not standing up for you really hurt you, and I know it was wrong, but I was scared and I just want to be friends with you again…Ryuji, I miss you.”  
He looked Ryuji in the eyes, who stared back.  
“You…miss me?” it was question, not a statement.  
“Yes.” Akira replied calmly. Ryuji started to cry again, something Akira didn’t want to happen. So, he did the first thing he could think of.  
He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ryuji carefully, rubbing his back soothingly. Luckily for Akira, Ryuji didn’t complain but snuggled in, a damp patch spreading on Akira’s shirt.  
“Sorry.” Ryuji apologised, his voice muffled. He looked up, and the light hit Ryuji’s eyes in a way that his warm, kind eyes looked better than ever, a sheen of tears making them shine. “I shouldn’t be crying.”  
Ryuji always acted like any form of weakness was something bad. If he got hurt and had to be healed, the first thing he’d do was apologise. Crying simply was too wimpy for Ryuji.  
“It’s alright.” Akira said soothingly, rubbing Ryuji’s back.  
“It’s just… I thought you were all my friends you know?” Ryuji pulled away, looking much better.  
“We can fix it.” Akira insisted. “Just…try hanging out with us again? Please?”  
Ryuji nodded.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's smut in this chapter...I suck at smut!

Ryuji may have been the densest person in the world, but he couldn’t fail to realise the awkwardness. Surprisingly, the only people who he could talk to naturally was Akira and Futaba. Akira was obviously the person who he was closest to, but Futaba…well, he had never had a reason to actually like her all that much. She was mean to him before, but now, he appreciated her honesty and her changed view of him. She kept him happy with constant jokes and dry humour. Even her sarcasm was appreciated. They may have disbanded as the PT, but there was constant talk about the Metaverse. About what it was and how it came into existence.  
“Oh yeah!” Futaba cried out, looking slightly triumphant. “There was that time Ryuji was knocked over and his butt was in the air and Akira-”  
She was interrupted by Akira stumbling forward in the clumsiest way possible and pushing her over.  
“Wait what?!” Ryuji exclaimed, too curious for his own good. “What did he do?”  
There was a tiny bit of hope squirming around in his chest. What if it was something good?  
“He-” Futaba tried to speak but Akira pushed her again, gently of course. “He was staring with the most lustful eyes I’d ever seen!” she burst out in fits of giggles.

Akira whipped his head to Ryuji, to explain or make up an excuse, but all words disappeared in his throat when he caught sight of Ryuji’s face.  
Bright red, with his eyes wandering everywhere except Akira’s face. He was also biting his lip anxiously. Could Ryuji get any cuter?  
“We’ll give you two sometime!” Futaba said, ushering everyone out. “You owe me Akira! Time to make like a bee and buzz out!”  
And they left, leaving a blushing Ryuji and a very thankful Akira.  
“So, Ryuji.” Akira said, and Ryuji jumped, finally meeting his eyes.  
Just think like joker, Akira. You can do this.  
“I’ve liked you for a long time.” Akira stepped forward, closing the gap. He lifted a hand and caressed Ryuji’s cheek. “How about you?”  
“I have to.” Ryuji whispered. Joker told Akira to lean in and kiss him. Akira leaned in, but hesitated at the last moment, pulling back. To his surprise, Ryuji grabbed his face and put their lips together. Ryuji was a cautious kisser, doing nothing but put their lips together. Akira, however, had Joker on his side who prompted him to slide his tongue in. It was not just a kiss anymore. Akira’s hands wandered down to Ryuji’s waist and Ryuji’s arms wrapped around his neck. When they pulled apart, Akira had to hold Ryuji upright as his legs wouldn’t hold him up anymore.  
“Akira…” Ryuji panted, eyes full of love and lust. That went straight to Akira’s dick, and he unknowingly grinded his erection against Ryuji’s leg as he started to kiss Ryuji’s neck. He yelped out loud and looked up at Akira nervously.  
This was why Akira liked being a bit taller than Ryuji.  
“You’re…going to leave a mark.” Ryuji protested weakly.  
“That’s the point.” Akira replied, biting down on Ryuji’s shoulder. Ryuji hissed out in pain, but didn’t complain.  
“If…If we’re going to do-well, it, then…” Ryuji stopped and looked down shyly. “I-I don’t mind being the one not in control.”  
Akira was surprised. Someone like Ryuji seemed like he’d refuse to be bottom, but here he was straight-up offering. Which was good for Akira who preferred being top anyway. He nodded reassuringly, leading Ryuji to the bed and lying him down. And, God, he looked too cute to be real. He looked at Akira uncertainly, want and need in his eyes. His t-shirt was crumpled up slightly, so Akira took the opportunity to slide his hands up and tease Ryuji’s nipples. He made a noise in between a squeak and a squeal and blushed crimson.  
So this is his sensitive spot…  
Akira decided to carry on teasing them as his hand sunk lower, into Ryuji’s pants. He kneaded his hand, working it up to arousal (which didn’t take long) and then slid even lower. With his other hand, he grabbed the bottle of lube he had and applied it to his fingers. Surprisingly, a finger slid in easily enough, and then another and then another. At Akira’s shocked face, Ryuji still managed to smile even though he was completely drowned in arousal.  
“I may or may not have practised for y-you…” he managed to say before biting back a moan. Love for Ryuji washed all over Akira and he gave Ryuji a quick kiss. Pulling down both of their pants, he spread lube over his dick and slid in. It was better than all of his fantasies, tight and warm and oh-so perfect.  
“You alright?” Akira asked gently, not wanting to hurt Ryuji. Ryuji couldn’t speak so he nodded. Akira thrusted experimentally and when he heard Ryuji muffle a moan again, he knew he found the right spot.  
“There are still customers downstairs.” Akira breathily whispered into Ryuji’s ear. “Be quiet, ok?”  
Ryuji’s eyes widened and he bit back another moan as Akira moved again. Akira kissed him, tongues tangling as he moved.  
“Akira…I’m close…” Ryuji panted, looking almost destroyed. Tears ran down his face and the persistent blush was redder than ever.  
“Me too.”

After they were all cleaned up, Akira started to question whether Ryuji was really ok.  
“Ryuji? I didn’t hurt you right? You were crying.”  
“I was fine.” He replied, and then hid his face in a pillow. “It just felt too good that’s all.” The back of his ears were bright red. Affection rose in Akira and he pecked Ryuji on the cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I really enjoyed writing this!


End file.
